


Guess We Came

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just at a park but things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess We Came

Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis were sitting together at a table in the park. No one had recognised them yet, but it was only a matter of time before someone became curious of why five hooded teenagers were sitting in a children’s park with two large men sitting by them, ‘protecting’ them from something – the danger that normal people could not see.

Leaning into Harry’s ear, Louis whispered something that made Harry’s eyes widen before a smirk appeared on his face. The other boys saw the behaviour as just something funny Louis had whispered to him, but little did they know that Harry was going hard beneath the table. Harry really regretted not wearing underwear that morning. The soft fabric of his Abercrombie and Fitch track pants making him more susceptible to his erect penis.

Harry of course, was rather uncomfortable sitting at a table with three of his best friends, and whatever Louis was because he still wasn’t sure. So he was rather uncomfortable sitting in a children’s park with a stiff penis, and not to mention the way that Louis’ hands seemed to start gravitated towards Harry’s crotch.

Harry shivered a little when he felt Louis’ fingers fondle his clothed penis and he saw Louis smirking in his peripheral vision.

You see, Harry actually attempted to act straight in public, actually trying for the band’s sake, but when Louis was groping his now fully erect penis in a full public area where someone could notice who they were in an instant, Harry’s horny meter had decided to go through the roof and he really needed to be taken care of.

So there Harry was once again, as though he was a constantly horny sixteen year old, even though in reality he was a constantly horny nineteen-year-old, if that even actually was making sense to anyone. Harry was always the type to be constantly (and the thought of it being in his genetics unnerved him).

A wind passed the boys and they all seemed to ignore it, except Harry because he felt that he was being slightly defiled by the wind as Louis was touching him at the same time.

Harry hated the fact that he liked what Louis was doing to him, but he couldn’t not like it. It was like there was just something pushing him to like how Louis’ stomach wasn’t quite flat or how cute it was that Louis was shorter than him, or the fact that he just wanted Louis’ penis up his ass right now.

But then again, he was a constantly horny nineteen years old.

But then again, he was only horny around Louis. That was the scary part.

Harry told Paul that he needed to go to the toilet, which meant that Louis decided to follow him to the public restrooms in the park. Louis pushed Harry into the cubicle, and Harry’s head hit the tiles on the wall but he pretended it didn’t hurt, tugging on his track pants before hastily grabbing his member roughly with both hands and tugging.

Above him, Louis shook his head, kissed Harry’s neck then bent down to Harry’s crotch level muttering about how Harry forgot how good Louis was at taking care of him.

So that’s when Harry felt his track pants being pulled down and felt the wetness of Louis’ saliva around his stiff and Harry began bucking his hips, fucking Louis’ mouth hard and not allowing any air into Louis’ mouth whatsoever.

Of course, just before Harry came, he pulled his penis out of Louis mouth, and then ejaculated all over his face, stickiness going in his hair and some falling immediately to the floor.

Louis licked his lips. “You should’ve left it in. I wanted that.”

“Maybe next time.” Louis raised his eyebrows, because Harry was assuming that there would be a next time. And that seemed like such ridicule to Louis because to him, this was just a friend taking care of his mate, trying to ignore the fact that it was he who got him off in the first place.

They both needed air, the cubicle was much too small to accommodate both of their bodies and they already seemed to be in the most awkward position, closer than they probably should be.

Clutching at each other’s chests and clinging onto each other’s limbs, they stumbled out of the toilet and Louis took control, pushing Harry into a nearby table and he reached down, grabbing Harry’s crotch, which had become hard again.

Louis pulled Harry’s already half-taken off pants and threw them to the ground before turning Harry round and spreading his legs open, wide. Under a rush of adrenaline, Louis quickly unzipped his chinos and pushed his underwear out of the way, letting his stake free.

Harry was scared if he were to be honest with himself. Louis had never fucked him without lubricant before and he wasn’t even wearing a condom, let alone the fact that they were at a children’s park and they were lucky that the parents had the decency to avert their children’s eyes earlier on.

He wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed it, though. He definitely enjoyed the way that Louis penis grazed his prostate, and perhaps that’s why he groaned in pleasure and its definitely the reason why sticky white cum came out of his penis and all over the bench.

But Harry hated that they just did that in public because it was most likely caught on camera.

~*~

After that, they got a pretty large lecture from Paul about security and paparazzi, which no doubt they would receive once again in their upcoming PR meeting.

It was definitely worth doing the things that got them into trouble. Harry thought it humorous in it’s entirety due to the fact that they thought they could change them, which of course is a demand to which they could comply.

Throughout the day, though, Louis continually whispered sweet nothings into Harry’s ears and a close bystander would be able to tell you that he was getting a boner from the simple thought of what they had done together earlier at the park.

So Harry was constantly hard throughout the day and fought not to touch himself but he had plans for Louis later.

~*~

Harry threw Louis onto the bed, sitting on his back so he wouldn’t get up. Louis wasn’t used to Harry being dominant in bed, and he still wasn’t sure if he liked it just yet.

Harry opened a black box that he’d pulled out from under the bed and revealed a vibrator.

Harry pulled down Louis’ pants. Louis was groaning beneath him, a little too eager. He leant towards Louis hole and licked it, moistening the hole before pushing his index finger in slowly. Louis moaned from enjoyment, bucking his hips.

“You’re so fucking tight, Lou!” Harry mumbled before pushing another finger into Louis’ hole.

Harry pulled out, grabbing the vibrator and pushing it into Louis’ hole, Louis would think that it was just a butt plug to keep his hole stretched, but Harry had a remote and he could turn it on at the best time.

“Leave that in during dinner, Lou.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear before letting Louis get up so that he could pull his pants on.

~*~

Dinner at Simon’s house was okay; it was actually quite boring, until Harry remembered what was in his pocket.

They were eating dessert when Harry pressed the button and Harry saw Louis’ cheeks flush red as he fidgeted and when Louis put his hand under the table, he knew that Louis was going to play with himself.

Harry giggled and Simon, Paul and the other boys just stared at him incredulously and Louis found himself getting hard because he knew Louis was getting hard.

Louis excused himself to the bathroom and Harry followed. They locked the door behind them and Louis just stared at Harry lustfully.

“I want you. I want you in me.” Louis groaned, pulling down Harry’s pants and quickly wrapping his mouth around Harry’s hardened cock. Harry’s hips gyrated as he shoved his penis further down Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck—“ Harry shouted. “Lou, fuck!”


End file.
